DESCRIPTION [unreadable] This application is for two years of support for the Industrial Hygiene program at UAB; proposed dates for support are 7/1/04 through 6/30/06. The IH program is part of the ERC at UAB, which also includes programs in Occupational Health Nursing and Occupational Safety and Ergonomics. Support is sought for three degree programs: a 21-month master of public health degree with thesis, an accelerated 15-month master of public health for graduates of NIOSH funded undergraduate IH programs, and the Doctor of Public Health. The IH program at UAB is accredited by ABET. The goal of the masters program in IH at UAB is to provide students with a comprehensive curriculum that combines theoretical and applied aspects of IH. The goal of the doctoral program is training to prepare students for careers in IH research. [unreadable] [unreadable] The NIOSH Special Emphasis Panel in February 2004 cited the UAB IH program as successful at meeting regional needs for IH professionals, but also cited eight areas of specific concern. The present application attempts to address these concerns, which are as follows: (1) Serious Erosion of Faculty Size; (2) Disapproval of MPH-IH and PhD Environmental Health Engineering Program; (3) Failure to Implement an IH Management Course; (4) Uncertainty Regarding How Competencies are Determined; (5) Incomplete Documentation of Procedures for DrPH; (6) Commitment of School's Leadership to IH Program; (7) Small Number of Masters Graduates in Recent Years; (8) Need to Develop Programmatic Goals and Measures of Effectiveness. [unreadable] [unreadable] Since 1982, the IH program at UAB has graduated over 180 masters and doctoral students, most of whom are now practicing IH in the southeast. Enrollment in recent years has been relatively low; in the four years from 2000 through 2004 the program graduated, on average, four masters students and one doctoral student per year. The last doctoral student to graduate did so in 2001. The reduced enrollment in IH at UAB is consistent with reduced enrollment at other IH graduate programs across the country. [unreadable] [unreadable] The MPHT program in IH at UAB has a long list of required courses. In all, 21 courses are required of which one is a required summer internship, one is masters research project, and one is an elective. Although the topics covered are comprehensive and satisfy the ABET requirements, the result is a heavy teaching load for program faculty. [unreadable] [unreadable] Three faculty members work in the IH program at present. Interim Director of the IH program is associate professor Kent Oestenstad, who teaches eight academic courses, five of which are in the sample IH program and three of which are electives to that program. Since 1996 he has also been the Center Director of the UAB ERC. Professor Edward Postlethwait serves as chair of the Department of Environmental Sciences, teaches courses in toxicology, and gives some lectures in IH courses. Associate professor Steven Becker teaches one course listed as an IH elective. The other IH courses are taught primarily by adjunct faculty whose primary employment is not at the University. The MPH program at UAB has School core requirements taught by faculty in other departments. [unreadable] [unreadable] In 2004 Professor H. Kenneth Dillon, the IH Program Director, was killed in a tragic accident. He played an important role in the academic success of the IH program for many years. Since his death, the Department has demonstrated its commitment to IH by authorizing searches for two additional IH faculty members, one at the assistant professor level and one at the associate professor level. These searches are now ongoing. [unreadable] [unreadable]